


I guess that means no date night then

by authorwithoutaquill



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby!Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/pseuds/authorwithoutaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna walked over to the couch and sat down, caressing both of her babies’ head in turn.  She yawned and smiled a tired smile, waiting for her husband to return, as she realized that for the first time in her life, she was completely happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess that means no date night then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/gifts).



> Just a quick ficlet for Mother's Day to my dear Sarah_JAG. There's A LOT to expand on, but here's a starter. Maybe we could work on the rest together?

“It’ll be fine. Just come on!”

Donna sighed, leaning against the door and examining her shoes. She forgot how long it took to dress up like that. Complete waste of time that will be if they miss their reservation because her dear husband couldn’t get ready in time.

“How can you say that? It won’t hurt if I tell her one more time…”

“That the plush bunny is on the table upstairs beside the Winnie de Pooh book. Yeah, I told her already,” she huffed, and looked over to the cab waiting for them. “Done already?”

Chris just crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothin’!”

“Look, Jenny and Jack will be fine! We talked about this, Chris. We can’t stay at home for eighteen years!”

“I know!” he sounded genuinely distressed and Donna tried to hide her smile. “Why did we have to name him Jack?” he added as an afterthought.

“Because your best mate’s name is Jack!”

“He’s not my best mate, he’s your best mate!”

“Oi! OUR best mate, then!”

“Fine!”

“God, you’re awful when you’re stressed!”

“Look who’s talkin’!”

Donna was about to retort when they heard crying from inside. She closed her mouth, then opened it again, seemingly undecided. After about five seconds the crying got louder.

“Oh, for god’s sake!” she thrust her bag at Chris and hurried back inside.

“Are you coming or not?” the taxi driver called out to him.

“What’s your hurry then? You can survive five more minutes!” Chris yelled back.

But his wife did not emerge after five minutes. Sighing, Chris went back himself, signalling for the driver to wait a bit more.

“What is the ma…” he began, but shut up immediately when he saw Martha covered in vomit. He rushed over to the couch where Donna was rocking Jenny back and forth and picked up the other baby.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Martha, their babysitter laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, “it’s most probably just a tummy bug. They’ll be alright again in no time.”

Chris nodded and picked up a cloth from the kitchen table, putting it over his shoulder in case Jack decided he wouldn’t like to keep his dinner in his stomach. Rocking him gently back and forth, he grimaced at Martha.

“I guess that means no date night then,” he sounded vaguely relieved and Donna shot him a look.

He kissed her forehead in reply and sat down beside her on the couch.

“I’m afraid not,” replied Martha reluctantly. “Look, if you don’t need me I’d better go. You’ll probably have a sleepless night or two, but the babies should be okay. Call me if they have a fever, otherwise just keep everyone in clean clothes and feed them in smaller amounts than what they’re used to.”

Donna nodded and walked her to the door, returning to the living room to find her husband singing Jack to sleep. It seemed to work wonders - she felt Jenny getting heavier in her arms too and within a few minutes both babies were fast asleep.

“There then. We should be able to have a few quiet hours,” he stroked Jack’s hair gently, not looking up.

“Or minutes,” Donna smiled at him.

Chris looked up, his eyes bright, and walked up to her, taking Jenny from Donna’s arms and putting her down beside her brother. He walked back to his wife and held out his hand. She melted in his embrace, resting her head on his shoulders and letting him take most of her weight.

“You’re gonna topple us over,” he whispered.

“Oi! Was that a jab at me quitting the diet?” she was too tired to lift her head and give him a reproaching look, but her voice carried her meaning clear and loud.

He reached under her chin and lifted her head gently.

“You’re perfect to me, Donna Noble, you know that. The most fantastic person I’ve ever met!” he gave her a slow, sweet smile and she couldn’t help but grin back.

“Well, if that’s the case, I guess we could still have our date night…”

“How so?” he leaned in, his lips barely an inch from hers.

“Well, there’s wine in the fridge. There’s some leftover pasta too. And we could always have some cheese and broccoli to go with it.”

“Cheese and broccoli?” he sounded amused, but she could no longer see his face. Her eyes were closed, waiting for him to kiss her.

“M-hm. We could order pizza, I suppose.”

“Pizza with pasta, cheese, broccoli and wine. You know what? I think that sounds like the perfect date night.”

He finally kissed her, gently at first, barely a brush of his lips against hers, then more passionately, tongues dancing with each other, sucking on her lower lip and smiling when she shivered.

“We could have some music too. I remember you boasting about your dancing skills,” she mused, her voice a bit breathless, her mind far away.

“And didn’t I prove that I’ve got the moves? How did those two get here after all?” he jerked his head towards the couch where the twins were still sleeping peacefully.

“Well, maybe I need a reminder,” Donna flashed him a wicked grin and reached for the phone.

Chris captured her lips again just as she finished punching in the numbers.

“I love you,” he breathed against her mouth as he released her.

She hummed and nuzzled his nose. “I love you too.”

Leaning her head against his, she made the pizza order and hang up the phone.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Chris asked, looking at their children with the most contended expression Donna saw on him in months.

“Yes, they are.” She kissed him gently and squeezed his hand. “We’ve got the most beautiful kids in the world.”

The sound of angry honking could be heard from outside and Chris released her with a start.

“I suppose I should tell the taxi driver that we’re not going anywhere tonight.”

“Yeah, I guess you should. Nothing better out there anyway than what we have here.”

“No,” he said softly and hurried outside.

Donna walked over to the couch and sat down, caressing both of her babies’ head in turn.  She yawned and smiled a tired smile, waiting for her husband to return, as she realized that for the first time in her life, she was completely happy. And no matter what happened before or what would happen after, no one could take this moment away from her. She had her family, and it was enough. More than enough - it was fantastic.


End file.
